Szkolne mury
by Kaldus
Summary: O przeszłości, o byciu odrzuconym przez większość, o stratach. Inspirowane Williamem Sheakspearem.


**Szkolne mury**

„_Życie jest cieniem ruchomym jedynie,_

_Nędznym aktorem, który przez godzinę_

_Pyszni się i miota po scenie, aby_

_Umilknąć później na zawsze; jest bajką _

_Opowiedzianą przez głupca, pełnego_

_Furii i wrzasków, które nic nie znaczą."_

_William Sheakspear__e, Makbet, akt V, scena V_

Szkolne mury posiadały w sobie magię. Od zawsze to widziałaś. Kiedy szłaś korytarzami przed rozpoczęciem codziennego gwaru, mogłaś doskonale usłyszeć ich szepty. Opowiadały ci o minionych latach. Szkoła miała swoją niezapomnianą historię w nich zapisaną.

Szkolne mury miały w sobie czar, który dodawał im ponadnaturalnego uroku. Cisza i spokój odkrywały ich nie skończoną mądrość. Nie taką zwykłą, szkolną. One posiadały lata doświadczeń. Lata, podczas których obserwowały zmieniające się pokolenia i zapamiętywały je. Nigdy nie zapomniane setki uczniów – twoich poprzedników. Mury często je wspominały, przywołując rozmaite opowiastki z ich życia. Dziadek tego całował się z babcią jego przyjaciółki. A jego przodkowie wszyscy byli odważni, poza jednym. Ten wiecznie wymazywał się atramentem. Mury opowiadały ci o początkach, problemach wielkich ludzi. Niemal zawsze miały coś do przekazania kolejnym pokoleniom.

Szkolne mury były niesamowite. Nieco kapryśne, zawsze chętne do kolejnej rozmowy. Jednak one też miały swoje nastroje. Wraz z upływem lat stawały się coraz bardziej melancholijne, trochę apatyczne. Wiedziałaś, czym to jest spowodowane. I naprawdę cieszyłaś się, kiedy w szkole działo się coś radosnego i mury ożywiały się choć troszkę. Wtedy wspominały te jaśniejsze wydarzenia. Te, którymi historia oddzielała okresy wojen i nienawiści.

Szkolne mury zawsze stanowiły twoje oparcie. Pocieszały cię, kiedy było ci smutno. Rozśmieszały, kiedy tego potrzebowałaś. I zagrzewały do walki, kiedy nie miałaś już sił. Te mury były dowodem na to, że nic nie trwa wiecznie i nawet zło musiało, kiedyś upaść. Szkolne mury nigdy nie zostawiały cię samej. To było najlepsze. Czułaś się im potrzebna. Chciały przekazać ci swoją wiedzę, nauczyć kolejne pokolenie istoty życia. Nigdy nie spotkałaś lepszego nauczyciela. Mury nauczyły cię tego wszystkiego, co teraz stanowi twój dekalog. Wiary w siebie, niezłomności, nie przejmowania się opinią innych, odrobiny szaleństwa, ale przede wszystkim umiejętności roześmiania się nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach. Bo przecież nic nie trwa wiecznie. A po każdej nocy, nawet polarnej, słońce musi ponownie ukazać się nad widnokręgiem.

Szkolne mury przeżyły wiele. Na każdym ich kawałku widać ślady pozostawione przez historię. To bójka rozsypała jakiś kamień, tam wytarły się i wygładziły od setek osób, które się o nie opierały. Wszędzie widać ślady ludzi. Bo to właśnie oni utworzyli to, czym mury są teraz. Mali i wielcy. Ci, o których uczyłaś się i ci, których świat dawno już zapomniał. Byli panami rzeczywistości. Tworzyli ją, zmieniali. Byli królami życia. Takimi, jacy są wszyscy trwający. Byli tacy jak ty. Pełni marzeń i ideałów. Niektórzy swoje spełnili, inni poddali się. Ale bez nich wszystkich te mury by nie istniały.

Szkolne mury rozgłaszały wszędzie zaczarowaną pieśń. W pewnym sensie ten śpiew towarzyszył ci od zawsze. Jednak niewielu innych mogło go usłyszeć. Zgiełk i wrzask szkolnych korytarzy zagłuszał ich nieprzerwany monolog. Uczniowie nie zwracali nigdy uwagi na obserwujące ich ściany, które nie wydawały im się niczym specjalnym. Bardzo niewielu z nich potrafiło usłyszeć ich szept. A większość słyszała go tylko kilka razy w ciągu długich lat i nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, kto do nich mówi. A one zapamiętywały kolejne pokolenie, by następcom śpiewać pieśń przeszłości.

Szkolne mury pozostawiły po sobie niezapomniane wrażenia. Nawet po latach nigdy nie zapomniałaś rad, których ci udzieliły, opowiedziany bajek. Wydawały się wtedy wieczne. Nic nie mogło im zagrozić. Były takie potężne. Miały chronić, zapobiegać. Ale przede wszystkim miały nieść dalej opowieści o przeszłości. Tak myślałaś jako mała jedenastolatka płacząca w toalecie. To wrażenie nie opuszczało cię, kiedy znalazłaś pierwszą, prawdziwą przyjaciółkę w trzeciej klasie. Nie zmieniło się również w czwartej, kiedy od murów otrzymałaś największy dar. Zaczęłaś być doceniana, a nie uważana za wariatkę. Nie zachwiał tą opinią nawet kolejny rok, kiedy w murach zaczęły dziać się straszne rzeczy. Śmierć dyrektora nie miała na to wpływu. Dopiero potem przypomniałaś sobie najważniejszą naukę murów: nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Szkolne mury zapamiętasz na zawsze. Kiedy po wielu latach przechadzałaś się pomiędzy ich szczątkami nie umiałaś już płakać jak jedenastolatka. Twoja pierwsza przyjaciółka straciła zmysły. Ludzie, którzy cię doceniali od dawna leżeli w grobach. A straszne rzeczy działy się nadal. Śmierć była na porządku dziennym. Wtedy już wiedziałaś, że w życiu tak naprawdę nie wiele się liczy. A wszystko w końcu przeminie, bez względu na to jak stałym się wydawało dla człowieka. Dopiero po tylu latach udało ci się zrozumieć przesłanie muru. Potrzeba było setek śmierci, aby uświadomić to idealistycznej nastolatce, która wierzyła w świat.

I teraz po tym wszystkim, brakuje ci wielu rzeczy. Krzyku uczniów, swoich szaleństw, swojego idealizmu, przyjaciół. Ale jedno wiesz na pewno. Niczego nie brakuje ci tak jak hogwarckich murów.


End file.
